f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
1st F1F F1 PS3 Korean GP
Report Pre-Race There was a lot of confusion as the race was delayed many times, see: [[1st F1F F1 PS3 Korean GP - Cancelled|Cancelled Korean GP]]. [[olliekart]] also announced before the race he could not make it due to a family holiday and thus [[ryanmack09]] took his seat at [[McRenault]]. Neither [[Fercedes]] car or driver turned up, it was later revealed they were held up at customs. [[Shyguy2008]] returned to the [[Saubiams]] team in the Williams meaning [[f199player]] drove the Sauber. [[jamiet19]] did not arrive for [[Rosso Bull]]. Qualifying It was wet for qualifying and there was a split choice in the pack between the Intermediate and Full Wet tyre. [[Shyguy2008]] took provisional pole but that was soon snatched by [[Brooksy007]]. [[bradley1314]] went out immediately on the full wets and set a time good enough for third. [[ed24f1]] had a torrid session. First he enocutered other cars on laps and then picked up a puncture. He returned to the pits but missed the pitlane and was handed a 5-Place grid penalty for reversing around the track to the pitlane. Things didn't get better as he cut corners to make it back to the line to get another lap at the end of the session blocking numerous drivers along the way to the third fastest time, but last on the grid with the 5 Place penalty. [[f199player]], [[RoboCAT99]] and [[ryanmack09]] all endured torrid sessions ending up 4th, 5th and 6th respectively with the latter two well off the pace. Race A clean start saw all drivers survive turn 1, although not for long. [[ryanmack09]]'s McLaren [[McRenault]] hit [[RoboCAT99]]'s Force India [[Force Lotus]] and saw the former retire. [[Brooksy007]] and [[Shyguy2008]] tore away up front and were'nt seen for the rest of the race, although they did have a good battle. [[Brooksy007]] encountered trouble on lap 19 when he hit [[RoboCAT99]]'s [[Force Lotus]] but was only reprimanded. [[bradley1314]], [[ed24f1]], and [[f199player]] got through the wreckage to come out 3rd, 4th and 5th. While [[ed24f1]] attempted an overtake on [[bradley1314]] the two drivers touched and [[ed24f1]] went off the circuit. At turn 1 on the next lap however [[bradley1314]] ran wide allowing [[f199player]] through, so handed 4th back to [[ed24f1]]. From there the race calmed down, [[ed24f1]] continued to finish 3rd, while [[f199player]] picked up two punctures to finish 5th. [[bradley1314]] picking a different strategy to everyone else and started on the primes before swapping to the options on lap 15, this got him his career best finish in 4th, albeit with a stewards inquiery after the race for an incident while passing [[RoboCAT99]] after his stop. [[bradley1314]] was then able to pass [[f199player]] when the latter picked up his second puncture. [[RoboCAT99]]'s race didnt get better because he retired with damage after an incident while being lapped by the race leader. He still claimed points however. Post Race [[ed24f1]]'s Qualifying Antics - Next Race Qualifying Ban This was looked into after the race and the stewards decided this was an extremely dangerous thing to do. While this occured in qualifying however they did not want to ruin ed's good race results and so he was handed a ban from the next qualifying session in Bahrain. [[bradley1314]] and [[ed24f1]]'s Incident - No Action Taken Because [[bradley1314]] gave the place back, and it was seen that the cause of this incident was LAG, no action was taken. [[bradley1314]] and [[RoboCAT99]]'s Incident - No Action Taken This was also shown to be down to LAG. [[bradley1314]] saw [[RoboCAT99]] run wide and though he was letting him through as the former was on the quicker tyre. At [[RoboCAT99]]'s end he felt a bump. Due to the LAG effect, no action was taken. [[Brooksy007]] and [[RoboCAT99]]'s Incident - Reprimanded While attempting to lap [[RoboCAT99]], [[Brooksy007]] made the overtake at a very tight corner. Although [[RoboCAT99]] eventually retired he did not lose places or points. [[Brooksy007]] accepted responsibilty and was only reprimanded. Classification Qualifying * [[ed24f1]] qualified 3rd but a 5 place penalty put him last. Race Note: Italics indicate fastest lap, Underline denotes Driver of the Day. Standings after the race | '''Team's Championship Standings''' |} Other Races